


FREE OF THIS PAIN

by MasterKyloHasRights



Category: Space Battles - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Elevator Sex, F/M, Kylo Ren Sexy CEO, Misunderstood, Office, Star-crossed, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKyloHasRights/pseuds/MasterKyloHasRights
Summary: Kylo is a BADASS, SUAVE CEO with anger management issues. Kira is his long-suffering secretary. When they get trapped in an elevator, she realizes exactly how sexy her boss is.





	FREE OF THIS PAIN

**Author's Note:**

> A fic inspired by [Kiralo Prompts](https://twitter.com/kiralo_prompts/status/1188883972723372032)

Kylo Ren, HANDSOME, SUAVE CO-CEO OF SECOND REGIME MANUFACTURING, stormed out of the meeting with his co-CEO, Bob Snek. The vile old man had had the gall to suggest that Kylo was too volatile for his important position.

Kylo would show him volatile! He threw a stapler across the room and kicked over a potted plant. He would tear this office apart and prove to Snek and his parents and everyone else that they were absolutely right. He was a monster, and that would never change, no matter how much he wanted to be FREE OF THIS PAIN.

He was still a damn good co-CEO. Everyone knew it! He’d gotten excellent grades at Coruscant Preparatory, the elite boarding school his parents had dumped him at like GARBAGE, and his record of success since then was unblemished.

“Mr. Ren!” The sweet, lilting voice immediately calmed him. Kylo turned to face his personal assistant.

Kira was tall and willowy, with chestnut hair that cascaded in soft curls to her shoulders. She wore a yellow sunflower-print dress. As always, Kylo’s breath left him in a rush at the sight of her. She was so beautiful, and her emails were exquisitely written. He was in awe of her sharp wit, although he wished it wasn’t aimed at him quite so often.

“You’re destroying the office,” she said with an adorable pout.

“I am,” he confirmed. “But only because no other path but that of DEFIANCE has been left for me.”

“Why do you stay here?” Kira stepped closer, standing within arm’s reach, and Kylo could smell her sweet perfume. She smelled like summertime. “Why don’t you find a job where you’re appreciated?”

“My contract with Snek is ironclad. I can’t.”

Kira held out her hand. “Then come take a walk with me. Please, Kylo. Join me.”

He stared at her hand for a long time, then took it.

#

Kylo Ren, BADASS CEO and MISUNDERSTOOD GENIUS, was nevertheless nervous as they entered the elevator together. She smelled so good, and her little hand was still clasped in his. For a moment, he felt like a man, not a monster.

But would Kira ever see him like that?

The elevator abruptly came to a stop between floors.

To Kylo’s surprise, Kira launched herself into his arms. She was shaking.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, hardly daring to believe he was touching her at last.

“I’m afraid of heights,” she whispered, burying her head in his chest. “Or of falling, I guess.”

He cradled her close, relishing her warmth and the soft press of her curves against him. “I won’t let you fall,” he murmured. “Also, there are emergency failsafes to make sure elevators don’t fall during power outages.”

“How do you know so much?” Kira asked with wonder in her voice.

“My education at Coruscant Preparatory taught me much. Life has taught me more.” His voice was bitter as he relived those years at the elite boarding school, paid for with money from decades of shady Solo family dealings. His parents had sent him away when he’d been far too young to understand why, but now he did.

Some monsters were simply unlovable.

Kira nuzzled against Kylo’s chest. “You smell so good,” she said. “I feel safe in your arms.”

“You are safe,” he promised. “If you let me, Kira, I would lay the world at your feet.”

“Oh, Kylo!” Kira tipped her head up. Her gorgeous hazel eyes shone with tears. “Do you mean it?”

“I do.” Then Kylo swooped down and seized her lips with his. If they were trapped in this elevator, they might as well make the most of it.

Rey’s lips were soft beneath his. He’d looked at her mouth a lot since he’d first seen a picture of it. A pretty rosy curve that smiled with such ease, it took his breath away. She tasted like heaven, and as she parted her lips to let him in, Kylo groaned with happiness.

“Make love to me,” Kira whispered, pressing her body close to his. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

Kylo had no choice but to obey. He knelt at her feet, rucked her skirt up, and tasted her for long minutes. He was AMAZING at cunnilingus, truly gifted from years of internet research and imagining doing this to her. She moaned and writhed above him like a fantasy.

But this wasn’t fantasy. It was reality, and Kylo needed her badly. After he’d wrung an orgasm from her, he stood up, unzipped his pants, and pulled out his erection.

“Wow!” Kira said, gaping at it. “You’re SO BIG, Kylo! I don’t know why we waited this long.”

“Me, neither, sunshine.”

He lifted her up effortlessly and braced her against the wall, then slid inside her in one smooth movement. If there was a heaven, it resided here, in this hot coupling, with Rey’s nails in his hair and her breath hot against his neck while her body clasped him below.

They moved like the ocean, like starships, like heavy machinery, every bit meshing together as if it was meant to be. Kira orgasmed once, twice, then a third time, her screams echoing in the tiny elevator. Kylo was REALLY GOOD AT SEX!

He came with a shout, emptying his heart and soul inside her. Anything Kira wanted from him, she could have.

The elevator started moving again while Kylo was still inside her. He pulled out, and they quickly rearranged their clothes. When the doors opened on the ground floor, Rey grabbed his hand and tugged him after her.

“Come on,” she said. “Forget Snek. Forget your contract. I want you to walk out this door with me, and then I want you to take me home and make passionate, skillful love to me for hours.”

“Oh, sunshine,” he said, his eyes prickling with tears. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, what the fuck is happening? Find out here: <https://twitter.com/Andabatae1/status/1188864825910149121>


End file.
